


Love traps

by LilSunflowerbean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Relationships, Pain, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSunflowerbean/pseuds/LilSunflowerbean
Summary: Rey and Kaydel are friends. Their rocky friendship will be even complicated when they meet married couple Phasma and Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Rey, Phasma/Ben Solo, Phasma/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phasma/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Mistrust

Rey looked at the steaming cup of coffee, drowning out her Kaydel’s conversation.

She analyzed the foam, counted the bubbles, lost her thoughts in the rising steam. 

-Rey? Jesus, you need to zone out.  
-I was listening.  
-Yes? Then what was I saying? 

Rey looked past her friend’s shoulder, earning an aggravated sigh. 

-I asked you if you remembered my teacher, Phasma? She invited me to her birthday party!  
-You’re calling her by her first name? And she was your former teacher?  
-Creative Writing teacher in that workshop. Do you even bother listening to me?  
-Sorry…  
-I know how you can repay me. Come with me.  
-Why? I don’t even know her.  
-Come on, she wants to meet you. You know I sometimes write about you and your childhood. She is interested in you.  
-I don’t really have a choice then.  
-Exactly. 

Rey dried her sweaty palms on her dark jeans and meandered between the guests, looking for Kaydel. 

Her name being shouted made her turn and she faced a drunk Kaydel, who kissed her on the lips, giggling. 

-Phasma! This is Rey!  
-The famous one. 

Rey looked at the woman and couldn’t help being impressed. 

Tall, platinum blonde, Rey felt her energy and almost wished to be part of her circle. 

She was the kind of woman who easily drew people to her. 

Rey seemed to push them away as easily. 

-It’s nice to meet you Rey. Kaydel appears to be very fond of you, according to her writings. And what a life! It must have been difficult to be abandoned at such a young age… Poor you…  
-I need a drink. 

Rey left the two women and disappeared in the crowd. 

-I told you, Rey is a bit eccentric, sighed Kaydel. But now we have more time to talk! 

Rey found a small room and closed the door behind her, relieved to be finally alone. 

-Not the heart of the party, I assume? Me neither. 

Rey looked at the man, sat on the floor. 

His long legs were folded and his head leaning against the wall. 

His hair was black and wavy and looked so soft that Rey wanted to touch it. 

-I’m Ben.  
-Rey.  
-Nice to meet you Rey. Do you want a beer? 

He gestured to the beer next to him. 

Rey let herself slide along the wall and stayed silent. 

-I don’t know you, right?  
-No. My friend Kaydel told me to come with her.  
-That sounds like a shit friend, if I may say so, Rey. You don’t really look like the party type.  
-Yet, you were here alone before I came in…  
-Touché. I’m being a real shitty host.  
-Host?  
-This is my wife’s birthday.  
-Oh, you’re married to Phasma?  
-Yeah… You met her I assume.  
-Yes… She is…  
-A bit too much? Totally. I can understand why you hid.  
-My friend, I think she has a crush on your wife.  
-She won’t be the first one. Probably not the last.  
-That doesn’t bother you?  
-It takes her off of my back… Trust me, Rey. Never get married. I’m going to meddle a bit before she freaks out. 

He stood up, finished his beer, and looked at her, a smile on his plush lips. 

-I hope I’m going to see you soon Rey…


	2. Nightmare

Rey looked at an intoxicated Kaydel, sleeping on her bed. 

Rey took a pillow and went to sleep on the couch, the first lights of morning filtering through the blinds. 

Luckily, she wasn’t working today. 

Only had to paint for her exhibition. 

Her dreams were haunted by a deep voice and plush lips. 

-She kissed me, you know.   
-Who?   
-Phasma. 

Rey’s brush stopped mid-air, feeling uneasy.

-Isn’t she married?   
-He’s a loser. Just an art teacher for kids. He was good in the past apparently. Now he totally lacks ambition and trust me, Phasma is not like that.   
-I don’t see why teaching art to kids means a lack of ambition.   
-Of course, you can’t understand. I don’t know why I expected you to. But see, ambitious people, people who want good things for them. to live fully. They don’t settle for painting or teaching art. The uncertainty of your life is fucked up.   
-Like writing, you mean.   
-Don’t be a bitch Rey. It doesn’t suit you. Anyway, I’m sure she’ll have sex with me soon. Fuck, I know!   
-What?   
-Why don’t you invite him to your exhibition? Like that, I’ll have a date with Phasma.   
-So, first, you’re not coming. And second, you want me to help you cheat on her married husband.   
-What is it to you? I hope you’re not jealous. I’d still fuck you if you want. I don’t mind. But you decided that it was too fucked up of us.   
-Don’t you have class?   
-I hope you’ll be in a better mood tonight. I have a reading in that coffeeshop you work for. Phasma is coming. 

Rey arrived in the coffee shop a few minutes before Kaydel’s set. 

Her overalls were still covered in paint and her hair was tied in three buns. 

She went to the counter to greet Rose. 

-The usual? Asked the young woman happily.   
-Please.   
-It’s on the house. How is the painting going?   
-Good… I still lack my big piece. I don’t really know what to do.   
-Why don’t you do a portrait of Kaydel… She’ll love the attention it’ll bring her. 

On cue, Kaydel arrived on the stage, waving at the people. 

-I don’t know how you can stand her. 

Rey took a sip of her hot chocolate to avoid answering. 

-Hey, Rey. 

She turned and saw Ben, looking far too big for the intimate coffee shop. 

-What are you doing here?   
-Nice to see you too. Phasma is here, she wouldn’t shut up about it. It was my only way to shut her up. 

Kaydel tapped on the mic, asking for silence and started. 

Does it make me feel better to hang out with her because it makes me realize how lucky I am? At least, my parents did not leave me. My nights are filled with loving dreams, never-   
ending peacefulness, severed by her whimpers and cries. Her body is like a battlefield, her mind bears the scars of a war I never know. Luckily, she found me now. I lick her wounds;   
her cries of pain turn into screams of pleasure. Maybe she was thrown away by her alcoholic parents, but now she has me. 

Rey felt dizzy, earning her a look of worry from Ben. 

Rose was swearing against Kaydel, Finn trying to prevent her from storming on the stage. 

Rey left, running into the streets. 

Arms caged her, holding her against a chest. 

-Breathe Rey. Slowly. Calm down. 

She laid on her bed, hearing Ben rummaging in the kitchen. 

She closed her eyes when he came into the room. 

-I locked the door. Sent a text from your phone to Kaydel telling her that you were home. Here’s your cup of tea. I know you’re not sleeping. 

Rey opened an eye and looked at Ben, kneeling next to her bed, a soft smile on his face. 

-I guess that she was talking about you. She should tell her not to talk about your private life. That’s fucked up.   
-She doesn’t listen to me.   
-Well, that’s one hell of a toxic relationship.   
-You’re one to talk.   
-What do you mean?   
-She’s probably going to have an affair with your wife.   
-Yeah, I figured. I’m not the only one who's being cheated on.   
-She’s not my girlfriend. We had sex only once because she said that I was too old to be a virgin.   
-Clearly, I’m not the best to give advice, but you really need to have a conversation with her. Can you stay alone, or do you want me to stay on your couch?   
-I don’t care. 

He sighed and left the room. 

She heard her couch creak under his weight. 

-Why don’t you leave her? she asked softly.   
-Because she’s the only one who wants me, he answered truthfully.


	3. Tears

Ben stood on the threshold of Rey’s room, looking at her sleepy form snoring softly. 

How could such a tiny creature create such havoc in him? 

He had to get away from her before she came too close. 

Before he would love her too much. 

But he could not. 

Rey woke up to the smell of coffee. 

She could feel the puffiness of her eyes and swore under her breath, hearing someone in the kitchen. 

She saw his broad back first; his legs clad in jeans. 

Slowly, she crept up on him and hugged him. 

Ben felt her arms try to squeeze him. 

His heart melted at the gesture. 

Phasma never held him like that. 

Like he mattered. 

Like he was loved and cherished. 

Kaydel called her. 

Phasma and her had sex. Several times. 

“But it’s chill” she said. 

Rey hung up the phone and thought about Ben. 

Taking her keys, she slammed the door behind her, leaving her anger at Kaydel. 

-My mom sent me away when I was a teenager. I stayed with my uncle and one day we got into a fight. Got pretty bad. We knocked over a candle and the fire took over the house. 

Rey looked at him. He became cold when he recalled his youth. His moves were measured, cutting his steak methodically. As if being in control with his hands, meant being in control with his emotions. 

-He blamed me. So, I left. Lived in the streets for a few weeks, trying to survive. Then this old man found me, said he could help me… 

He put down his fork and knife and folded his hands on his lap, looking straight at her. 

-For years, I was under his power. Groomed. Abused. Told me I was nothing. And I believed him. Phasma worked with him, he was big in the literary world. We met, we dated, and he died. So, I stayed with her. 

He took his plate and went to the sink, turning his back to her. 

-If you are disgusted, you are free to leave. I won’t hold it against you. 

Rey stood up and went by his side. 

Instead of hugging him, she grabbed his face and kissed him. 

A soft kiss, just a touch. 

Ben groaned and grabbed her hips. 

Rey took off her bra and looked at his naked body under her. 

She wanted to kiss him; lick every part of his skin she could reach. 

-I’ve never done this. With a man I mean. Kaydel wanted us to try some things but – 

Ben silenced her with a kiss before flipping them. 

He looked down at her with a soft look. 

-I will be gentle… 

Rey went back to her flat, to see Kaydel on the threshold, reading a book. 

-Hey bitch, where were you?   
-What are you doing here?   
-Came back from the weekend. God, I have to tell you everything about that loser of a husband she has.   
-Don’t talk about Ben like that.   
-She knew you would get a crush or something. Something about you two being similar and needing a strong person in your life. It doesn’t bode well though. You need a strong figure in your life. Just like he does. Anyway, let me in, I need to pee. 

Rey opened the door to let Kaydel in. 

She never felt that bad in her life. 

-Phasma doesn’t know right? 

Ben kept letting his fingertips run on her back, tracing words. 

-I don’t think so. She wouldn’t care I suppose.   
-Do you care that she is fucking Kaydel?   
-No. You’re the only one that matters. 

Rey could feel him getting harder under her naked body. 

-Fuck, you make me feel younger than I am… Such a perfect woman. 

She straddled him and started to ride him slowly. 

Taking her time. 

Enjoying every sensation. 

-Fuck, Rey… Tell me what to do. Tell me to leave her for you. Fuck. I’ll give you the world. 

It was weeks later that she received the letter. 

Not a text, not an email. 

A letter. 

Handwritten. 

From Phasma. 

Who knew she was screwing her husband. 

“He’ll tell you that he’ll give you the world, that he’d leave me for you. He won’t. He is not a courageous man. He needs me.”

“It’s time for you to stop.” 

“Why don’t you find someone of your rank? Someone who lived the same life and feels the same thing. Or even better, someone like me who can keep you out of your own head.” 

-It’s better like that. He is ten years older. It’s not like it would have worked. 

Rey looked at Kaydel, trying not to cry. 

-I need to talk to Rose. 

-Why don’t you tell him?   
-Tell him what?   
-That you love him, duh. And by the looks of it, he has a thing for you too.   
-What do you mean? asked Rey, her voice muffled by her pillow.   
-The literal looks he gave you that night at the coffeeshop. Boy got it bad. Real bad. 

Rey erased his number and stayed in bed for a week.


	4. ...& Found.

Rey looked down at her book, trying to avoid Kaydel’s looks. She couldn’t stand her eyes, full of pity. 

Poor Rey who fell in love with a married man. 

A homewrecker. 

-Come on Rey, it’s been weeks! You can’t be sad about it. What? Do you need someone to move on? 

Rey closed her book and took her things, avoiding Kaydel. 

-Grow up Rey! 

-Do you think that Kaydel is right?   
-No. But about what babe?   
-That I’m not moving on. That I need someone to … take my mind off things.   
-I don’t know … What I know is that these people were toxic as hell. Ben might be a good guy but clearly, he is not totally healthy. Maybe one day you two will find each other. Like soulmates. But right now, this story is not good. But you take your time to move in. May I remind you that it took me a year to move on after Armie. So, fuck people’s ideas and opinions. Take the time you need to heal. You are your biggest priority.   
-What if I want him now? What if we never find each other again?   
-I have faith. You should too. 

Months passed and Rey started to feel better. 

Way better. 

If she did not think of the void inside her chest. 

She saw videos of them – him looking happy and her, radiant – which pained her. 

So, she wrote. 

She ran. 

She went to the beach, the feeling of the coarse sand in between her toes unbelievably good. 

Kaydel had stopped talking to her. 

But still sent her news. 

She was dating an older French woman. 

All was good. 

Her life was seeping through her fingers. 

She held the scarf tighter against her chest, Rose stuck on her side. 

-You know you can buy books online right?   
-Yes, but we don’t have the same experience. You can feel the paper on your fingers and the smell!   
-I’m freezing Rey! Please let’s get hot chocolate afterwards!   
-Okay, I promise. 

Rey was lost in a book, Rose looking at the different shelves, when the former’s phone rang. 

-Hey, they don’t have that wine you like… Do I need to buy something else?   
-Hum… 

Rey’s heart was beating wildly, Rose looking at her, raising her eyebrows. 

-Ben, this is Rey. I think you’ve got the wrong number…   
-Fuck Rey… I am so sorry. I guess I dialed your number by mistake… 

She let out a sigh, which he echoed. 

A comfortable silence stretched between them, Rose leaving Rey alone. 

As if they were savoring this moment. 

-How have you been? He asked softly. I hope you’re okay…   
-I’m doing better… you?   
-Better… I’m seeing someone. Not like that. A therapist. It helps me.   
-That’s good Ben. I’m really happy for you.   
-I’m sorry.   
-Don’t be. I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have interfered –   
-No! God Rey, it was me I was so dumb prying on a younger girl…   
-I wanted it Ben. God, I wanted it so much… I still want it. 

She could hear him exhale softly, his voice faltering. 

-I want you too Rey…   
-We can’t.   
-Let’s leave.   
-What?   
-You and me. We’ll just be together. I love you. God, I love you so much…   
-Ben…   
-Rey. You’re the only one I think about. Where are you? Fuck Phasma, you’re the one. 

Rey gasped, her fingers trembling, her body shaking. 

-Sweetheart? You’re still here?   
-I’m in a bookshop. The one I told you about.   
-I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. 

Rey joined Rose on the pavement. 

-I’m glad you chose happiness babe. Enjoy these moments. But I want every detail after!   
-Thanks Rose… God I love you so much!   
-I’m really the best of friends, aren’t I?   
-Fuck yes.   
-Your knight is here. Smile babe! 

Rey turned towards Ben, who was out of his car. 

Beaming at her. 

Rey smiled back at him, ready to enjoy life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! <3


End file.
